Found At Last
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was stolen by a vampire seeking revenge on the Cullens. The vampire erased Nessie's memories and dumped her at an orphanage. Years later the Cullens find Nessie after years of endless searching. Will she ever regain her lost memories? Will they ever find the vampire that took her in the first place? And will Rosalie finally get her wish of being a mother?
1. Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just own the millions (literally) of ideas that come into my head on a day to day basis. Plus, I really love writing which is why I have so many story ideas and well stories. Anyways, I hope you all like this one.**

**Chapter 1: Different **

**Nessie's POV**

I was different, I always knew that I was different. I'm a 'freak of nature' as I've been called many times throughout my life.

From an early age I knew that I was different. When I was little I was left in an orphanage. Nobody knows who left me there or why they left me there. I was about four or maybe five years old at the time. I wasn't adopted until three years later. It took a long time to find someone that was willing to adopt me. Most people thought I was to weird and I guess maybe they were right. But eventually I felt a very loving mother and father that wanted me. They love me and I love them. That's all that matters now.

I'm about five foot five inches tall. I have curly bronze hair. I'm also really pale, definitsly much paler then normal people. I'm also much faster and stronger then normal people. I've always been very advanced for my age as well. Several times throughout my school years my teachers recommended that I skip a grade or two or that I be placed into the gifted program, but I always refused. I'm already traded a lot for being different, I didn't need something else to distinguish me from everyone else.

"Hey weirdo" I heard someone say as I was walking down the hallway to my locker. I ignored them. I usually ignored them but that's also extremely hard to do thanks my highly developed senses.

That's another odd quirk about me. My senses are very highly developed. I could easily hear anything up to a few miles away. I think my sensenof smell is even more highly developed then a dog's or wolf's is. That's how I knew my aunt had cancer a year and half before she even began to show symptoms. I told her about my suspicion and at first she thought I was crazy. But when she went in for a regular checkup my suspicions were confirmed. Stomach cancer. Thank goodness she beat the illness.

I sighed as I tried to tune out that the thousands of voices I could hear across the hall. I tried to shut off my ears and focus on with my eyesight. My eyesight was always really developed. My vision was definitely much better then 20/20.

I smiles once I finally reached my locker. I quickly grabbed the books that I needed for the weekend and then made a hasty exit to my car. It was Friday and I couldn't be more happy for the weekend to be here. I still had to go to work though. But I loved my job. I worked at the Chicago City Orphanage, the very one that I was adopted from. I was determined to help the kids and babies there find forever loving homes.

"Nessie!" one of the little girls screamed as soon as she saw me. I knew who she was by sight, scent, and voice.

The little girl ran right into my awaiting arms. "Hi Nicole, how is my favorite little girl doing?"

"Really good. I just finished reading the third Harry Potter Book" she said proudly.

"Well that's awesome" I said. Nicole was just like me in a lot of ways. She was found wondering the streets of Chicago a few months ago and no one could locate her parents. She is extremely advanced for her age. I mean she hasn't even started school yet and she could already chapter books, and in record time to. She also knows how to multiply and divide batter then many math nerds that I know. Also, like me she is extremely fast and strong, and her senses seem to be as developed as my own. Like me, she is considered weird and she is bullied by the other older children here.

We were instantly attracted to each other. At first it was her odd scent. She didn't smell like any other person that I had ever met before. Well she smelled sort of like them but there was an odd mix of sweetness to it. Oddly enough, Nicole said the same thing about me.

"Are you okay?" She looked visibly uncomfortable for some reason.

"I'm fine" she said. "I just have a sore throat" Sore throats were very typical for her just like they were for me.

"Am I coming home with you this weekend?" she asked me with pleading eyes.

Often times on Fridays I took her home with me and then returned her on Sunday evenings. My parents never minded. I just wished that my parents would adopt her.

"Of course you are. So go pack" I said.

"Yayy thank you!" she said excitedly before throwing her arms around me and giving me a kiss. She left to go pack her stuff after that. A couple of hours after my shift ended we left together.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked excitedly.

"How about we go home and eat dinner and then we go to the movies?"

"I would love that" she said.

I was surprised to see a new car in the driveway when I got home. I didn't remember my parents ever mentioning that they invited someone over for dinner today. Weird. Then I smepled the strangest scent that I ever had before. Whatever it was it was really sweet.

"Hi mom, hi dad" I said once I had opened the door.

"Hi Nessie"

I followed the sound of my parent's voice to the living room where I saw a young blond man with a woman that I assumed to be his wife. They were both even paler then Nicole and I were. They had oddly colored gold eyes. Also, the strange scent was coming from them. I was sure of it.

The way that they stared at me kind of freaked me out. It was like they knew me from somewhere but I knew that couldn't be it. They also looked at Nicole with the oddest expression.

"Nessie this is Carlisle and Esme. This is our daughter Renesmee but we call her Nessie. And this little girl is Nicole, she lives at the orphanage that Nessie works at" my dad said.

I hesitantly shook their hands which were ice cold.

They continued to state at me and intensely. The expressions they gave Nicole were odd. I didn't know what was going on here but whatever it was, it was weird.

**Please Review **


	2. Cullen Family

**Chapter 2: Cullen Family**

**Nessie's POV**

"That was odd" I muttered to myself once we were in my room.

"Yeah, it really was" Nicole agreed. Sometimes I forget that her hearing was as good as my own was. "Why did they keep staring at us?" she asked.

"I have absolutely no idea" I said. I could not figure out why they kept staring at us. It was odd, confusing and a little unsettling.

"Well I hope they stop" she said. "It's weird"

"I agree" It really was weird and I hoped they stopped to.

I put on my TV for her as I got ready. I could really use a shower to freshen up before going to the movies with her. By the time that I was done dinner was ready. Mom had decided to bake a pizza. My mom was a really good cook, however she was a terrible baker. Every time that she attempted to bake cookies she basically turned them into hockey pucks. So I usually did the baking. Baking was one of my hobbies.

Carlisle and Esme were still there. They had graciously declined when my parents offered them something to eat. Instead they just sat there watching Nicole and I rather intensely. Again, it was creepy.

Nicole didn't finish her food. She was a picky eater like me. I think she would eat raw meat if we let her. Although, I have to admit that I would do that to. Nothing wrong with eating raw meat in my opinion. I've done it before and it hasn't made me sick yet. There was something about the blood that just added a lot of taste to the food. It may sound gross to most people, but it's delicious to me.

"Where are you two going?" mom asked as soon as we had gotten up.

"To the movies" I responded.

"Nicole aren't you going to finish your food?" dad asked

"No thank you" she answered.

"Dad you know that she really only likes meat that is raw and bloody. Kind of like me" I said.

"Oh yeah. I forget that you two are weird" Dad said.

"Wait" Carlisle said. "Did you say raw and bloody?" he now looked at me more intensely then before.

"Yes" I said. "I know that it's weird though. Very weird. But that's just us"

"anyways it was nice meeting you and we should go now" I said.

"Be back by 10 you two" mom said.

"Okay mom" I said.

We quickly left after that. We got to the movie theater 10 minutes later. I carried Nicole through the parking lot. I loved carrying her and she loved it when I carried her.

As we approached the line I caught the same odd scent that had come from Carlisle and Esme. Only it was even more intense then before.

"Look" Nicole said as she tapped my shoulder. I looked in the direction that she was pointing and I saw them. Six extremely pale people.

They were all staring at me rather intensely. What is it with people and staring at me today?

They stared at me like they knew me from somewhere. But I was sure that I had never met them before. I would have remembered them.

Then they started walking over to me. Nicole's hands clenched tightly in response. I could sweat that her heart even started beating faster.

"It's okay" I said in the most soothing way that I could. But she didn't loosen her grip.

"Who are you?" the boy with the bronze haired asked.

Once I untied the knot that had formed in my throat I was able to answer. "I'm Renesmee and this is Nicole. Who are all of you?" I asked.

All of their expressions had grown very sad all of a sudden. Why?

"I'm Edward Cullen. These are my sisters Bella, Alice and Rosalie. And these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper" he said.

"Is Nicole your daughter?" the girl named Bella asked.

"No" I said. "She is an orphan. She lives at the Chicago orphanage that I was adopted from. I work there now so I like to take her home with me on the weekends whenever I can. I guess that you can say we have a special connectoon" I explained.

"You were adopted?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. "Listen we'd love to stay and talk but our movie is about to start" I said.

"Yeah, sure, okay" she said.

**Bella's POV**

I watched as she left. It was her. It was my daughter. I just knew in the pit of my stomach that she was my daughter but she didnt remember who I was, who any of us were. It was a huge pain. It was a pain that I could not even begin to answer.

"It's her" Edward said. "Our Nessie. We finally found her"

"I know" I cried.

"We did it. We finally found her" Rosalie said.

"What about that girl that she was holding?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know" Edward asked. "I have a feeling about her but I can't be completely sure"

"I think we should go tell Carliale and Esme" Alice said.

When we got back to the house Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for us.

"We found Nessie" I said happily.

"I know. We saw her to. We were at her house a while ago" Carlisle said.

"It doesn't appear that she remembers us though" Esme said sadly. I knew that losing Nessie affected her a lot to. She really missed her granddaughter.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We don't know" Carlisle said. "But I'm also concerned about the little girl that she was with"

"Why?" Rosalie asked. Rosalie loved babies and kids and it made her sad when she heard of young kids being orphaned. I knew that it made her sad that she could never have kids of her own. She and Emmett had thought about adopting but it's to dangerous to bring a human child into the family.

"We were suspicious that she might not be human. So I took some off the food that she had left on her plate without anyone noticing. I analyzed the saliva" he said.

"She is a hybrid like Nessie. Except there is one difference, she is venomous"

**Please Review**


	3. Hybrids

**Chapter 3: Hybrids**

**Bella's POV**

"So that little girl is a hybrid?" I asked, still in shock over what Carlisle had just said.

"Yes" he said. "But as far as I'm concerned she isn't aware of the fact that she is a hybrid, just like Nessie don't know what she is either.

I felt a huge pang of sadness hit me. My baby girl didn't know what she was or she was, or who her real family was. If I could cry I would definitely be in tears right now. Edward put a comforting arm around me. It was almost as if he could sense my sadness. Sometimes I swore that he really could. Sometimes I swore that I could also sense his sadness. He loved his little girl so much and it had been killing him all these years that he could not find her. That he didn't know if she was in danger or not. It made him so sad and angry because he felt useless to help his baby girl.

"So what are we going to do?" It was Alice's voice that brought me out of my thoughts.

"We're going to keep an eye on them. I think that the little girl has been deprived of blood all of her life and that is why she is weak, just like Nessie has been deprived of blood for most of her life. But I'm worried that the smell of blood may eventually prove to be too overwhelming for them" he said.

"Why don't we adopt the little girl?" Rosalie asked. I could see that she really wanted to adopt the girl. She had thought about adopting children before but raising a human would have been much too risky.

"I don't know if that is a good idea" Carlisle said.

"Why not?" Emmett asked. "She clearly isn't human. It would be safe to have her around the family. I know that Rosalie would be an amazing mother to that girl. And shouldn't she be raised around vampires instead of raised at that orphanage?"

"Well, maybe it would not be such a bad idea. But she is still close to human-"

"Carlisle you said it yourself that she is venomous. If we adopt her we can easily prevent her from biting other people. What if her instincts start to act up and we are not there to stop her from hurting someone. Plus, that girl needs a caring and loving home. Every child deserves a caring and loving home" Rosalie said.

"Well I'll think about it for now" Carlisle said. "Right now we just need to keep an eye on those two. I suggest that we keep watch on them 24/7 that way we can find out as much about them as we can"

"So we'll take shifts?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

So it was decided that Edward, Carlisle and I would take tonight's first shift.

**Nessie's POV**

Throughout the rest of the evening I could not stop thinking about the Cullens for some reason. I don't know why but I could not shake the feeling that I knew them from somewhere. It is weird because I was sure that I had never seen them before in my life and I was also sure that I would not be able to forget faces like theirs either. Yet, I still could not shake the feeling that we had met before.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked me at one point during the evening.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

"You don't seem fine" she said. For a girl that was only five years old, she was really observant. Then again she was not the typical five year old girl either.

"Let's just go home" I said.

"Okay" was all that she said.

There was a lot less traffic on the way home then there was on the way to the movies. I guess it was because it was really late now and most people were already home. I know that I was starting to feel tired.

Nicole fell asleep on the way back. I could not help but to look back a couple of times as she slept. She just looked so peaceful and innocent.

"How was the movie?" my dad asked.

"Dad can you please be quitter?" I said. "Nicole fell asleep on the way back" I said.

"Oh okay" he said.

"Oh and the movie was good. Not as good as we thought that it was going to be. But it was still good" I said in a low voice so that I would not wake up Nicole. "anyways I think that I am going to call it a night" I said as I yawned at the same time.

"Well good night" dad said.

"Yeah, good night dad and if you see mom, tell her I said good night too" I said as I yawned yet again, yup, it was definitely time for me to get to sleep.

"Okay"

I went up the stairs as slowly as I could because I didn't want the steps to creak loudly and wake up the sleeping little girl that I was carrying. When I was in my room I changed her into her pajamas as carefully as I could. Then I went to get ready for bed myself.

Once I was in bed with Nicole I was asleep in less than a few minutes. I woke up a few hours later to the feeling of something, or should I say someone, kicking me ruthlessly. When I looked and saw Nicole, the expression on her face told me that she was having a nightmare. It hurt me to see her like that.

But the strangest thing happened when I touched her. She woke up screaming and then she bit my hand, and she bit it hard. I could actually feel her teeth slice through my skin.

Once she realized what she was doing she let my hand go.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she started to cry.

"It's okay sweetie come here" I said as I opened up my arms to her. There was a searing pain on my hand where she had bitten me. Much more painful then it should have been.

"I had a nightmare. It was really scary" she said as I hugged her.

"It's okay" I said as I rocked her soothingly. I also kissed her on the cheek. Right away she relaxed.

When I looked at my hand again I saw a weird pale, crescent shaped mark where she had bitten me.

**Please Review**


End file.
